Kim Hae Sook
| Imagem=Arquivo:KimHaeSook_180px.jpg | Nome= 김해숙 / Kim Hae Sook (Kim Hae Suk) | CidadeNatal= | Nascimento=30/12/1955 | localmorte= | falecimento= | Ocupação=Atriz | AnosAtivos= | PapéisNotáveis= }} Perfil *'Nome:' 김해숙 / Kim Hae Sook (Kim Hae Suk) *'Profissão:' Atriz *'Data de Nascimento:' 30/12/1955 *'Local de Nascimento:' Busan, Coreia do Sul *'Signo:' Capricornio *'Educação:' Universidade Kyunghee (Graduação em Enfermagem) *'Grupo Sanguineo:' B Dramas *Mother of Mine (KBS2, 2019) *Babel (TV Chosun, 2019) *Room No. 9 (tvN, 2018) *About Time (tvN, 2018) *Whisper (SBS, 2017) *Father Is Strange (KBS2, 2017) *Saimdang, Light's Diary (SBS, 2017) *Yeah, That's How It Is (SBS, 2016) *You Are the Only One (KBS1, 2014) *Pinocchio (SBS, 2014) *Marriage Not Dating (tvN, 2014) *Hotel King (MBC, 2014) *Wonderful Day in October (SBS, 2014) *The Strange Housekeeper (SBS, 2013) *King's Family (KBS2, 2013) *I Hear Your Voice (SBS, 2013) *Childless Comfort (JTBC, 2012) *Can't Live Without You (MBC, 2012) *A Thousand Days' Promise (SBS, 2011) *Saving Madame Go Bong Shil (TV Chosun, 2011) *Life is Beautiful (SBS, 2010) *Good Job, Good Job (MBC, 2009) *Cain and Abel (SBS, 2009) *White Lies (MBC, 2008) *Robber (SBS, 2008) *First Wives Club (SBS, 2007) *I Hate You, But It's Fine (KBS1, 2007) *Mun Hee (MBC, 2007) *Surgeon Bong Dal Hee (SBS, 2007) *My Lovely Miss Dal Ja (SBS, 2006) *Stranger than Paradise (SBS, 2006) *Famous Princesses (KBS2, 2006) *Spring Waltz (KBS2, 2006) *End of Love (MBC, 2006) *My Rosy Life (KBS2, 2005) *The Bizarre Bunch (KBS1, 2005) *Precious Family (KBS2, 2004) *Oh! Pil Seung And Bong Soon Young (KBS2, 2004) *Passion (MBC, 2004) *Little Women (SBS, 2004) *Sweet 18 (KBS2, 2004) *Drama City My Girl's Story (KBS2, 2003) *Drama City Rosy Life (KBS, 2003) *Pearl Necklace (KBS2, 2003) *Wedding Gift (KBS2, 2003) *Summer Scent (KBS2, 2003) *Country Princess (MBC, 2003) *Confession (MBC, 2002) *To Be With You (KBS1, 2002) *Golden Wagon (MBC, 2002) *Romance (MBC, 2002) *Winter Sonata (KBS2, 2002) *KBS HDTV Feature Nineteen (KBS, 2002) *This is Love (KBS1, 2001) *Her House (MBC, 2001) *Law of Marriage (MBC, 2001) *Ladies of the Palace (SBS, 2001) *KBS HDTV Feature Stingray (KBS, 2001) *Autumn Tale (KBS2, 2000) *Fireworks (SBS, 2000) *Huh Joon (MBC, 1999) *You Don't Know My Mind (MBC, 1999) *Queen (SBS, 1999) *Did We Really Love (MBC, 1999) *My Love by My Side (KBS1, 1998) *Because I Really (KBS2, 1997) *Under Seoul's Sky (서울 하늘 아래) (MBC, 1996) *White Dandelion (하얀 민들레) (KBS1, 1996) *Full Heart (만강) (SBS, 1996) *LA Arirang (SBS, 1995) *Same Period (동기간) (MBC, 1995) *Sook Hee (숙희) (MBC, 1995) *Confession (고백) (SBS, 1995) *Farewell (작별) (SBS, 1994) *The Moon of Seoul (MBC, 1994) *Our Paradise 2 (MBC, 1993) *Love and Farewell (사랑 그리고 이별) (KBS2, 1993) *To Live (산다는 것은) (SBS, 1993) *3rd Republic (MBC, 1993) *Rainbow in Mapo (마포 무지개) (MBC, 1992) *Yoo Shim Cho (유심초) (SBS, 1991) *Another's Happiness (또 하나의 행복) (MBC, 1991) *The Dancing Gayageum (춤추는 가얏고) (MBC, 1990) *Daewongun (MBC, 1990) *Forget Tomorrow (내일 잊으리) (MBC, 1988) *Queen Inhyeon (MBC, 1988) *Lifetime in the Country (MBC, 1980) from 1987 *Dew on Every Blade of Grass (풀잎마다 이슬) (MBC, 1986) *Oppa, My Oppa (아빠 우리 아빠) (MBC, 1986) *The Ume Tree in the Midst of the Snow (MBC, 1984) *The King of Chudong Palace (MBC, 1983) *Your Portrait (당신의 초상) (MBC, 1983) *Na Ri's House (나리집) (MBC, 1982) *Mother (어머니) (MBC, 1982) *Linger (미련) (MBC, 1982) *Annals of Denial - Kim Kap Soon (거부실록 - 김갑순) (MBC, 1982) *Sae Ah (새아씨) (MBC, 1981) *Kanyangrok (간양록) (MBC, 1980) *One Hundred Years' Guests (백년손님) (MBC, 1980) *Chief Inspector (수사반장) (MBC, 1974) Filmes *Herstory (2018) *Along with the Gods: The Two Worlds (2017) *New Trial (2017) *With God (2017) *RV: Resurrected Victims (2017) *Miss Butcher (2017) *Tunnel (2016) *The Handmaiden (2016) *Agasshi (2015) *Assassination (2015) *The Throne (2015) *Helios (2015) *Kundo: Age of the Rampant (2014) *Hope (2013) *Tough as Iron (2013) *Wish (2013) *Love Clinique (2012) *The Thieves (2012) *Wonderful Radio (2012) *Mama (2011) *A Long Visit (2010) *Thirst (2009) *Thirst (2009) *Bat (2009) *Congratulations! Our Love (2008) *Eye for an Eye (2008) *Open City (2007) *Sunflower (2006) *My Girl and I (2005) *Wet Dreams 2 (2004) *My Brother (2004) *Dead Friend (2004) *Oh! Happy Day (2003) *Marrying the Mafia (2003) *Eve's Second Bedroom (1987) *Lover (1982) *Die to Live (1982) *Angry Apple (1976) Programas de Televisão *Win Win TMP 01 (KBS2, ep12) *Running Man (SBS, 2010, ep164) Prêmios *'2018 6º Marie Claire Asia Star Awards:' Atriz do Ano ("Herstory") *'2017 Korean Film Shining Star Awards:' Prêmio Estrela ("New Trial") *'2016 SBS Drama Awards:' Top Excelência para Drama de Longa Metragem - Atriz (Yeah, That's How It Is) *'2015 52º Grand Bell Awards:' Melhor Atriz Coadjuvante ("The Throne") *'2012 49º Grand Bell Awards:' Melhor Atriz Coadjuvante ("The Thieves") *'2010 3º Korea Drama Awards:' Melhor Atriz Coadjuvante (Life Is Beautiful) *'2009 30º Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Melhor Atriz Coadjuvante ("Open City") *'2008 2º Korea Drama Awards:' Prêmio Especial do Juri (First Wives Club) *'2008 45º Grand Bell Awards:' Melhor Atriz Coadjuvante ("Open City") *'2005 KBS Drama Awards:' Prêmio Top Excelência - Atriz (The Bizarre Bunch) *'2004 KBS Drama Awards:' Melhor Atriz Coadjuvante (Oh! Pil Seung And Bong Soon Young) *'2000 KBS Drama Awards:' Melhor Atriz Coadjuvante Links Externos *Profile (nate) Categoria:KAtriz